monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoodude Voodoo
Hoodude Voodoo is a human-sized living voodoo doll, created by Frankie Stein to be her emergency boyfriend. For this reason, he has a major crush on her. He was introduced in the webisode "HooDoo You Like?". Portrayers Cam Clarke voices him in English. Character Personality Hoodude is a kind soul, but with a penchant for melodrama. His main concern in life is being loved by Frankie, but he pursues it passively rather than actively. As a voodoo doll, he doesn't experience physical pain and seems oblivious to it, as such harm done to him is instead felt by any monster near him or is felt by the owner of any item he is holding at the time of being harmed. Hoodude is often clumsy. Classic Monster Hoodude is a human sized Voodoo doll. Traditional Vodou which has it's origins in Haiti does not have any form of doll incantation within it. It's variations Louisiana Voodoo and Hoodoo from which Hoodude gets his name both have sympathetic magic. In Louisana Voodoo a gris-gris (a magical item) is usually used for a blessing. For example to cure sickness or helping with romantic issues. Aspects of this may have tied into Hoodude's sweet nature. Hoodoo is a set of magical practices that mix African and Native American traditions. Hoodoo uses supernatural influences to empower the practising individual. Incantations can be used to bring power, improve health or for revenge. There is also a basis for the Voodoo Doll in European magical practices such as the poppet which can be used for casting against a friend or a foe. In media Vodou, Louisiana Voodoo and Hoodoo are often coupled together. Films such as The Serpent and the Rainbow and Live and Let Die include Voodoo doll uses. On a more positive spin there is Mystringdolls who are little keyring dolls who are meant to bring luck or a particular positive aspect to the owner. Relationships Family As a simulacrum, Hoodude does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. He and his creator, Frankie Stein, do not view each other as family, though Frankie's parents do believe themselves to have responsibility for Hoodude's well-being. For a short while, Hoodude lived with the Steins, but Frankie's parents eventually needed him out of the house for Frankie's sake. Mr. Stein arranged for Hoodude to live with Ms. Kindergrubber.Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary, 21 of May Kindergrubber already had another adoptee of sorts, Robecca Steam, but it is unknown how Hoodude views her. Friends Despite that Heath Burns is a pain-magnet and Hoodude is just the same - only he passes on pain to others near him - Hoodude and Heath hang out occasionally and are on good terms with each other. This can be seen in webisodes such as "Zom-Beach Party" and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Hoodude is good friends with Scarah Screams, who has a locker near his. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romance Hoodude was made for the sole purpose of being Frankie's boyfriend when she thought she needed one to connect with her friends. Frankie tried to bring him to life the same way her father had done for her, but it didn't seem like it had worked. So, Frankie brought Hoodude along to school the next day, badly pretending he was alive. When her friends told her she didn't need a boyfriend to hang out with them, Frankie "broke off the relation" by putting Hoodude with the trash. At that moment, Hoodude revealed he was alive after all, running away while crying that Frankie didn't love him anymore. Later, in "Ghostly Gossip", he read in the Ghostly Gossip that Frankie was dating three boys, one of them yet to be revealed. He assumed that was him and went to look for Frankie, finding her only when she was explaining what a ridiculous rumor it was that she'd be dating three boys. Appearances Volume 3 In "HooDoo You Like?" Hoodude is created and dumped. In "Ghostly Gossip" Hoodude tries to be with Frankie again, but fails. In "Fright On!" Hoodude runs through the school halls when he is stopped by Van Hellscream. Van Hellscream takes a slight interest in Hoodude's ability to cause pain to nearby monsters. In "Super Fan" Hoodude watches the casketball game. In "Zom-Beach Party" Hoodude hangs out with Heath Burns at Gloom Beach. In "Uncommon Cold" Hoodude walks around at Monster High. In "Ghosts with Dirty Faces" Hoodude seemingly was threatened by Manny Taur, but was everything but concerned. In "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do" Toralei uses Hoodude to use his powers to torture the student body until the ghouls find out how to beat this convincing kitty at her own game. In "HooDude VooDoo" Hoodude come with ghouls to the catacomb and gets attacked by a kitten, who he takes as a pet. In "Boo Year's Eve" He is seen talking to Toralei at the party. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? Hoodude is seen in the creepateria (during the bit about C.A. Cupid's show early in the special), walking past the fountain (when Ghoulia Yelps's boy trouble is first seen), then later in the hallways, and later on during Draculaura's birthday party in the catacombs. Timeline * May 19, 2011: Hoodude Voodoo makes his 2D cartoon debut in "HooDoo You Like?". * January 23, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo's profile art is revealed in the Gory Gazette. * February 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * May 29, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo is heavily implied to be the other San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo, along with Scarah Screams, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 12, 2012: Hoodude Voodoo makes his diary debut in his SDCCI diary. Notes * Hoodude has two differently colored eyes, just like his creator Frankie Stein. * In the webisodes, Hoodude only wears a Monster High jacket. In the 3D specials, Hoodude's model is composed of his head and a generic boy body, meaning he wears pants and shoes in the 3D specials. Gallery 0015.PNG|HooDude and Toralei talking to each other while Heath found a secret entrance to the Boo Year's Eve party. Manny and HooDude.jpg|Hoodude being threatened by Manny Taur. HooDude VooDoo - HooDude says hi.jpg|"What's the worst that could happen?" Hoodude in the background for WDGFIL.PNG We Are Monster High.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Simulacra Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters